<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brilliant Bloody Birthday by karameiwaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894454">Brilliant Bloody Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karameiwaku/pseuds/karameiwaku'>karameiwaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brilliant Bloody Gryffindor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Dumbledore is not dead, Family Secrets, Gringotts Bank, HPAU, Harry Is A Horcrux, Harry Potter is Lord of Multiple Noble Houses, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Peverell, Harry is Lord Potter, Heir of Gryffindor Harry Potter, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Independent Harry, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Morally Gray Harry Potter, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Pureblood Culture and Tradition, Pureblood Politics, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort, The Wizarding World, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding culture and etiquette, Wizarding rituals/traditions, after fifth year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karameiwaku/pseuds/karameiwaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Harry, what are you going to do now that you're finally seventeen? On my way to Gringotts, I'll just drop by Malfoy Manor and tell that git what an arse he's been all these years. That sounds like a great plan! What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brilliant Bloody Gryffindor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Knock Knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own this playground or anything recognizable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An astonishingly boring sixth year did not mean Harry wanted the summer to be utterly awful. Less than a week after arriving at Number Four Privett Drive, Harry threatened the Dursleys with descriptive examples of things he would be able to do in the easily foreseeable future, and demanded to leave. They let him go in exchange for promises that he wouldn't do anything and they'd never have to see him again. On his way out the door he advised them to move before the wards fell, but he really couldn't care if they did or not.</p><p>Several nonmagical weeks in a muggle motel involved a lot of take away and telly, and out of sheer boredom, Harry also finished all of his summer assignments and read enough books to make even Hermione jealous. It was nice to actually have access to his school trunk for once. With his birthday conveniently at the end of July, the attendant hadn't batted an eye when Harry had paid cash through the month and then moved out right on time. </p><p>After settling his things in his new room at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry went back down to the bar and the fireplace. He tossed in a pinch of floo powder, calling out Malfoy Manor as he stepped into the green flames.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>Harry did this twice more, then bought a butterbeer and sat down. When he finished his drink, he tried again.</p><p>This time the green flames pulled him in, spun him past dozens of other fireplaces, and then deposited him stumbling into an opulent receiving room. Two wands were pointed directly at him. Lucius Malfoy stared at him with an elegant sneer while Draco's expression didn't quite conceal his surprise.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, welcome to Malfoy Manor. I wondered who so crudely knocked against my wards. To what do I owe this pleasure?" </p><p>"Thank you, Lord Malfoy. I wish to have a few words with your heir. His presence here is quite convenient. I need not intrude further." Harry very carefully held both hands open, not reaching for his own wand.</p><p>Lucius gestured to Draco with his off hand.</p><p>"What's to stop us from hexing you, Potter?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Nothing, Heir Malfoy. Feel free to be so foolish when I came through from a public floo after three very visible passes against your wards. No one keeps records of such things."</p><p>Draco scowled. </p><p>"Valid answers also include manners, courtesy, hospitality, or any other variety of formal etiquette. After all, your father did bid me welcome. I know my training in protocol is lacking, as my Godfather had very little time and less desire to teach me, but even I can answer for the basics. Simple curiosity might also suffice." After a moment he shook his head slightly and added, "I really have been hanging out with Hermione too much. That was almost worthy of her."</p><p>"You should have chosen better friends."</p><p>"And you should have chosen to be polite until you knew where we all would wind up. You, Heir Malfoy, are the reason why I'm a Gryffindor."</p><p>"What?" Draco's wand veered to the side and he hastily aimed it at Harry again.</p><p>Lucius kept his wand firmly pointed at Harry, though he directed his glare to his son.</p><p>"You were an irritating little git when we first met in Diagon Alley, and then on the train you insulted other first years so casually that I rejected you personally as well as the house you hoped to join yet so poorly represented. When the hat offered me Slytherin, I declined because I didn't want to share a dorm with you for seven years. I sat on that stool thinking 'not Slytherin' over and over until the hat gave in."</p><p>Draco's pale complexion grew ashen. Harry looked at his father who also looked somewhat ill.</p><p>"My regards, Lord Malfoy. I thank you for your time. That is all I wished to say." Harry turned back to the fireplace and tossed in a pinch of floo powder from the mantle box, calling out, "Diagon Alley".</p><p>When nothing happened, Harry stepped back into the receiving room, concern flaring through him. While telling Malfoy off seemed like a fantastic first thing to do for coming of age, maybe it wasn't such a good idea.</p><p>"Lord Malfoy, do you mind?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I do," he answered in a voice of silk, wand still raised.</p><p>"No one leaves the Manor without my permission." The new voice came from the far end of the receiving room. A familiar tall, dark haired man stood framed in a doorway looking at the visitor with great interest. A chill ran through Harry. If this man heard their discussion, Draco Malfoy was going to die.</p><p>Everyone turned to face him, though Lord Malfoy's wand remained firmly aimed at Harry. </p><p>"My Lord, permit me to formally introduce to you Harry Potter. I believe you have met before."</p><p>"We have, Lucius, more than once." Lord Voldemort turned to Harry. "Meeting you here is unexpected."</p><p>"I was unaware that you reside here, Mr. Riddle."</p><p>Draco's eyes widened while neither Lucius and the Dark Lord showed any response to Harry's use of the Dark Lord's youthful name. "Yet you do not seem surprised."</p><p>"No one else could usurp Lord Malfoy's rights within his own manor."</p><p>"You reckoned that quickly."</p><p>"For years, you've been the first to cross my mind when things go wrong. More often than not I've been right."</p><p>"Spoken like a true Gryffindor, Heir Potter." The Dark Lord sounded almost amused.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He was somewhat surprised that the Dark Lord acknowledged his status. Both Malfoys had snubbed him despite his own attempts at courtesy, not that he cared much for either the formalities or the snubs.</p><p>Voldemort raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Because eleven year olds are required to make poor life choices with an artefact that's a thousand years out of date."</p><p>"I see. Let's continue this discussion over tea."</p><p>Harry nodded. There really wasn't any other choice. He was already dead and everyone present knew it, except possibly Draco. Apparently, Mr. Riddle didn't see a need to be rude about it.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy finally lowered his wand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parlay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four overstuffed chairs sat in pairs on either side of a low coffee table. Lord Voldemort and Lucius faced Draco and Harry. The cozy parlor bookended the table with a fireplace and window.</p><p>Harry set his wand to the left of his saucer, facing the handle towards the middle of the table such that his wand was aimed towards himself. Lord Malfoy reached for his own wand but paused.</p><p>"My Lord?" The deference was clear, as was its novelty. Lord Malfoy wasn't quite accustomed to his Lord's day in and day out presence.</p><p>Lord Voldemort set his wand on the table, handle inward, and then Lucius completed his own action to match. Draco, left-handed, placed his wand to the right of his tea, inches from Harry's, completing the wandless parley.</p><p>As he settled back in his chair, out of reach of his wand, Harry was fairly certain he was the only idiot present without a second wand hidden away.</p><p>"Heir Malfoy," Harry said quietly after a long moment of everyone looking at him expectantly. "What am I missing here? We've already said that I'm a barbarian with poor training in formalities."</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at the imbecile who invoked a protocol he didn't fully know. "Each member of the parlay brings up one topic, guests before hosts."</p><p>"And let me guess, this side chat doesn't count, even though everyone is listening."</p><p>"Of course not," Draco smirked.</p><p>"Well then, I'm going to blithely ignore the intended topic of this tea. I doubt Mr. Riddle or your father will see any need to be kind to you either, so that leaves you to bring up business. Be ready." Harry smiled brightly at Draco's scowl and turned his attention to the table at large. </p><p>"I will start with a bit of housekeeping. My plan for the day was Gringotts and solicitors, asking Griphook who the estate managers on record are for Potter and Black. Two questions. First, which three firms are the best? Second, if both estates are not carried by the same firm, is it better to keep them where they are or to move them together?" With a polite glance to the Dark Lord, Harry turned to Lucius as the most likely to answer.</p><p>"I can give you several cards for reference. So long as each estate is with a reputable firm, there is no need to migrate unless you intend to consolidate them."</p><p>"Thank you. And no, I will pass the lines separately. For what it's worth, I do respect blood. It's not everything, but it shouldn't be ignored." With a firm nod Harry closed out the topic. He looked over to the Dark Lord for the next, and was for once quite pleasantly not disappointed.</p><p>"I confess, I've been curious about the interactions of our wands since my revival. May I?" Lord Voldemort gestured towards Harry's wand.</p><p>Harry leaned forward and slid his holly wand halfway across. "If I may as well."</p><p>The Dark Lord slid his yew wand to match, and they each picked up the other's wand. To Harry's surprise, a familiar warmth flooded his arm. Voldemort's eyes widened just a fraction, and Harry knew he felt the same. After another moment, both wands sparked, just as his wand did when Ollivander first gave it to him.</p><p>"Brother wands or no, I did not expect that," Harry said. "Try it if you like."</p><p>"Lumos." The holly wand lit up in Voldemort's hand.</p><p>"Lumos." The yew wand lit up as well.</p><p>Sitting next to Harry, Draco looked flabbergasted. Even Lucius looked stunned briefly before regaining his composure.</p><p>Harry set the yew wand down in the center of the table. "As interesting as that may be, I do believe I prefer my own."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>"Fawkes has quite the sense of humor." Harry slid his own wand back into the wandless parlay formation. Voldemort spelled his back into position wordlessly and wandlessly. Harry bit back his desire to call the Dark Lord a show off as they both turned to Lucius.</p><p>"Twice now have you mentioned your unfortunate lack of training in formalities. Is that something you seek to remedy?"</p><p>Harry grimaced, though he had guessed Lucius would take the easy way out. "More that it seeks me. Neville has invited me to join him for gap year, with his grandmother's blessing." Meaning that she set it up. "I have accepted." His voice clearly expressed both reluctance and regret.</p><p>Lucius nodded. "That is adequate. None will fault your lack of effort." Assuming Harry survived the formidable Lady's training.</p><p>"I'd actually prefer group study, except for family matters. I want to learn from many angles rather than depend on one point of view."</p><p>Draco looked up sharply since his own gap year might be drawn into Potter's mess. He was looking forward to working closely with his father, hoping for once to finally earn his approval.</p><p>Harry spared the other boy only the briefest glance. "Our year has a goodly cluster. Greengrass and Parkinson are heirs. Abbott, Bulstrode, Macmillan and Nott are cadets but may be interested. Some older years may want to join. The Prewitt twins will be with me and Neville."</p><p>"The correct form is with Neville and me," Lucius said smoothly.</p><p>Harry stiffened but remained silent.</p><p>"If you intend to learn, begin as you would continue. There is no better time than now for almost anything."</p><p>After a moment, Harry forced himself to nod. "Fred and George will be training with Neville and me. They weren't planning on it at all until I told them they had to."</p><p>"And they listened to you?" Draco asked incredulously.</p><p>"Blackmail." The dry answer did not seem to surprise anyone at the table.</p><p>Draco looked very interested. "Oh? What do you have on them?"</p><p>"Obviously, enough." Harry could tell from Draco's narrowed eyes that the blond was not going to let the subject rest. "And if you dig too deeply you might not like what else turns up."</p><p>Draco's eyes widened while the two men across the table seemed amused and curious. Lucius returned to the current topic. "We have books that will help you prepare. Draco will be revising them during his gap year."</p><p>Harry grimaced. "These books do not build on a strong foundation trained up for years as a child?"</p><p>After a long moment, Lucius and Draco looked at each other curiously until Lucius finally nodded.</p><p>"So a barbarian would be hopelessly lost the moment I open one. Much as my entire first year at Hogwarts. Do you also have the books from Draco's earlier training?"</p><p>Lucius summoned an elf to fetch them from the Heir's library. Several years worth of primary school textbooks formed a rather large stack on the low table.</p><p>Harry glanced at both of the wizards seated across from him. "May I also summon an elf?" </p><p>Lucius gazed distantly at the ceiling for a moment and then nodded.</p><p>"Kreacher!"</p><p>The little elf popped in next to Harry. "Dirty little halfblood false heir called?"</p><p>Harry ignored the insults. "Bring me any books we have similar to these."</p><p>After looking the pile over, the elf disappeared without a word, and a moment later, another stack of books appeared on the table. To Harry's surprise, many of the titles matched the Malfoy stack, give or take an edition or reprint year.</p><p>"I should start with the youngest and see how far I get in a month."</p><p>After a brief silence around the table, three wizards turned to Draco. Despite having planned for this moment, he only just managed to avoid taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. Then he proved himself to be an utter coward. "Who is your heir?"</p><p>The temperature in the room immediately dropped noticeably and Draco recognized his mistake, stiffening into silence. So did Lucius, who cautiously watched the two very angry and very powerful wizards sitting next to him and his son, one of whom was well known for casting curses with far less provocation. Lucius knew his Lord did not need a wand for any of the unforgivables.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, struggling to regain control of his roiling magic. Destroying the manor might make him feel better, but would not likely help him get out of this mess. Only once he had settled himself enough to risk opening his eyes did he realize that the whirling storm of magic wasn't entirely his, and that the Dark Lord wasn't even trying to rein his in.</p><p>He turned to Draco. "They are sealed in my will at Gringotts."</p><p>"When did you do that?"</p><p>"Fourth year before going up against the dragon, with a codicil after my Godfather died." Harry carefully avoided looking at Lucius or the Dark Lord as he spoke. Some things could neither be forgotten nor forgiven, and his magic swirled even more uncomfortably within him.</p><p>The silence drew out awkwardly. Harry had nothing else to say, so he simply looked at Draco. "What happens next?"</p><p>Draco looked at him sullenly. "First wand placed calls for the adjournment."</p><p>Harry reached for his wand and slid it to his holster up his sleeve. "Adjourned. Will I be permitted to leave now?"</p><p>"Unfortunately not," Lucius said. "Please join us for lunch, and we may conduct further business after."</p><p>Harry nodded reluctantly. He still didn't have much of a choice. The Dark Lord gestured for Draco to remain seated for a moment as Harry followed Lucius out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Parlay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Voldemort and Draco joined them in the dining room after just a few minutes, the blonde boy seemed shaken and pale. Lunch passed quickly, an elegant meal with too many forks and a complex blend of flavors that was as tasty as it was unfamiliar. Lady Narcissa attended, showing no surprise that Harry was present. She masterfully ensured the conversation remained as light as the fare. </p><p>All too soon though, Harry found himself back in the small parlor, laying down his wand while trying to plan out the best course of topics. There were advantages and disadvantages to going first. He could set the tone for the parlay, but then stood to be potentially blindsided by three topics not of his choosing. Knowing Draco's offset that greatly. He would have to find a way to designate Draco's topics if these parlays continued.</p><p>"Heir Malfoy," because formality never hurt, and even better, it irked the blonde boy, "do I have the option to hold my topic in reserve?"</p><p>Draco nodded, still somewhat subdued from the anger unleashed before lunch.</p><p>"Thank you. I choose to do so." Harry said, turning expectantly to the Dark Lord, who nodded confidently.</p><p>"We have between us a prophecy."</p><p>And that would be the disadvantage of holding off, allowing someone else to start things so seriously. "We do."</p><p>"How much of it do you know?"</p><p>"All of it."</p><p>"Do share."</p><p>"It's too valuable to let go so easily."</p><p>"It only means anything between us."</p><p>Harry quirked an eyebrow but didn't bother voicing his dissent. Neither Malfoy said anything either.</p><p>After the silence drew out, the Dark Lord finally continued. "Its value remains between us."</p><p>Harry nodded and thought for a moment. "I want an open claim, unrestricted. I know the worth of what I possess."</p><p>Voldemort answered much too quickly for Harry's comfort. "This claim may only be applied to upcoming negotiations." The Dark Lord knew better than to leave that hanging over his head. </p><p>"Efforts to offset this claim must be made during these negotiations in good faith." Harry also knew enough to keep the Slytherins from forcing it to expire worthlessly. On the other hand, Mr. Riddle did indicate a willingness to negotiate, but Merlin only knew what might actually be on the table.</p><p>The Dark Lord nodded, much to Harry's consternation. Either his curiosity was too great or there was an obvious loophole that Harry hadn't adequately covered. But it was too late to worry about that now. The deal was struck, and Harry would have to look at it again later. He closed his eyes, pulled up a memory he had long since tried to bury deeply, and spoke as closely as he could to the rhythm and pitch of the original, as given to him by Professor Trelawney.</p><p>"It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..."</p><p>When Harry opened his eyes, he met three wide eyed gazes. </p><p>"I was not aware of another prophecy in my name." The Dark Lord seemed to glow with pride.</p><p>"It was given to me directly and by the time I understood what it was, it was already complete. I've never told anyone about it."</p><p>"However, that was not the prophecy I bought."</p><p>"It is. It holds far more value than recounting that event."</p><p>The slightest lift of eyebrows dared Harry to prove its value.</p><p>"Comparison."</p><p>Those same eyebrows dipped slightly. That answer was unexpected. "That remains to be seen."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"And the other prophecy?"</p><p>Harry looked up sharply, habitually just above the Dark Lord's eyes, the same way he looked at the headmaster or Professor Snape. "That is another topic."</p><p>One angry Dark Lord forced his jaw to relax. "So it is. Lucius?"</p><p>The elder Malfoy proved far more sensible than his son, and picked up the coldly spoken cue without hesitation. Whatever he had previously planned to discuss was not worth his Lord's wrath and could wait. He turned to Harry. "What do you know of the prophecy issued by Sybil Trelawney that mentions your birth?"</p><p>More specific, and much harder to get around. Fortunately, Harry no longer needed to. "I know its value has already been named, and I will accept those terms for it, no less."</p><p>Voldemort was not pleased by this, but after a certain amount of obligatory complaints, conceded the second open claim.</p><p>"Great!" Harry said. "You had a report of this prophecy shortly after it was first given. Was that report verbal or by memory?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>"Pensieve or legilimens?"</p><p>"Legilimens."</p><p>Harry smiled. "That makes things easier." He stopped smiling.</p><p>The Dark Lord was not known for patience and was quickly losing what little he had. "Speak, Potter."</p><p>"And I will, but this one requires more caution, for comparison. Since neither of us is the original recipient, we should each write it out separately before doing anything that could mix things up."</p><p>Voldemort scowled as though insulted but looked to Lucius, who promptly summoned an elf for quills, ink and parchment.</p><p>After placing a folded sheet on edge as a barrier between them, Harry wrote out the prophecy and marked each syllable with plusses and dashes to note the stresses. When finished, he set the barrier aside and placed his copy next to Voldemort's. The Dark Lord immediately scanned the text. His eyes flashed furiously when he looked up.</p><p>Harry raised his hands defensively. "The lines you did not already know may not be what they seem."</p><p>The Dark Lord calmed himself while examining the extra markings critically. "The memory I received holds the same cadence for those first two lines."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Much as I hate this part of things, I believe we should also swap our copies directly." He frowned. He'd been avoiding direct eye contact for years, ever since he learned that the mind arts even existed.</p><p>"You are a legilimens?"</p><p>"No. Can you push as well as pull?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Give me one moment." Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his memory of Dumbledore's pensieve, trying to focus on just Trelawney rather than all the days spent on visions of the headmaster's time with young Tom Riddle. Then he opened his eyes again and looked directly at the Dark Lord. "I'm ready." </p><p>To his relief, unlike his previous experiences with Snape, Voldemort proved that legilimency could be applied with finesse. Harry barely felt a slight breeze in his mind as his foremost memory began spontaneously playing through. When another scene presented itself into his consciousness shortly thereafter, he felt no discomfort at all save for a vague awareness that it was foreign and out of place. Then the Dark Lord closed his own eyes and the gentle breeze was gone.</p><p>Harry reached for the folded parchment and spread it out flat. He wrote out the lines from the new memory, marking the stressed syllables to show the cadence of the prophecy. From the corner of his eye, he saw Voldemort watching him very closely. Harry lay both copies between them and compared them word for word, mark for mark. After reviewing both memories mentally again, he sighed and nodded.</p><p>"I agree. The first two lines seem to match, as best as I can tell."</p><p>The Dark Lord nodded.</p><p>"If Professor Dumbledore knew precisely how much you knew, the third line may be off. But knowing that you did not know all of it means the fourth line is definitely questionable."</p><p>Voldemort narrowed his eyes but did not negate Harry's statement.</p><p>"Let me try something," Harry said, closing his eyes again and rubbing his temples. The similarity of the words in the fourth line was something he had thought about for a while, though he'd never actually tried to reproduce the effect that had crossed his mind. He did so now, ignoring his rising headache as he forcibly copied the memory over, ripped bits of it out, and set them back into place elsewhere. Focusing deeply on the new copy, he compared it to his original, trying to nudge bits of voice louder or softer so that they would better fit. He gave up when he felt dizzy, and opened his eyes. "It's no good but I'm ready."</p><p>The light breeze felt somewhat soothing after his mental strain. As the changed version played out in his mind, Trelawney spoke clearly though choppily, "and neither can die at the hand of the other for either must live while the other survives..." The wind quickly increased and other memories flowed forth, following his efforts to copy and modify the prophecy. Equally abruptly, the wind stopped as the Dark Lord looked away, severing the connection. Harry slumped into the chair, exhausted.</p><p>"If I could do that much, could he do more?" It really wasn't a question.</p><p>Voldemort's only answer was his rising fury.</p><p>"I didn't get as far as I wanted. It would make more sense if I could make the second change. I wanted to swap out 'but' from the third line for the 'and' in the altered fourth."</p><p>Voldemort briefly stared into the fireplace then flicked his gaze back to Harry. "Ready?"</p><p>Hoping the Dark Lord would stay calm this time, Harry nodded. Another foreign memory played through his mind, with Trelawney saying "and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, and he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... but neither can die at the hand of the other for either must live while the other survives..." It was much smoother than his own attempt. Her voice flowed powerfully through the words and the cadence was close to perfect. Each syllable matched the movements of her mouth, also smooth and natural. If Harry hadn't known it was faked, he wouldn't have checked twice. Mr. Riddle had not only altered the memory, but also fixed Harry's mistakes, all in mere moments.</p><p>"You made that look too easy." Harry was mentally and magically exhausted, physically tense, and the parlay was not yet half done. He didn't care that he was whining.</p><p>"It was. We will return to this comparison again, in freeform discussion." So, outside of parlay. The Dark Lord looked over to Draco, and Harry realized he'd forgotten the Malfoys were even present. He was already worn out yet he still needed to get to Gringotts and deal with the goblins.</p><p>Though Draco went pale, he proved much more compliant this time and brought up exactly what was required of him. "At our sorting you were a hat stall. What happened? It barely said two words to me."</p><p>"Two words?"</p><p>"Malfoy. Slytherin."</p><p>Lucius nodded. Apparently his sorting was just as perfunctory.</p><p>Harry chuckled as he struggled to sit properly upright again. "It had quite a bit more to say to me. Conversational, actually. I've thought about putting it on again just to chat with it." Harry shrugged. "It discussed Slytherin, repeated a few things I'd already heard in Diagon Alley, and said I'd do well there. It also warned me direly that if I did go Gryffindor, I had to be the most Gryffindor of the House, at least in public."</p><p>"That explains a lot."</p><p>"You wear your mask; I wear mine. We were fifth years before I realized why it gave me that warning."</p><p>"Umbridge?"</p><p>Harry shrugged that inquiry aside, fairly certain that Voldemort knew who he meant, and that Lucius probably did too. With the small talk portion of the topic out of the way, Harry brought up the points he had pondered over during lunch. He was definitely more prepared for this discussion now than he was during the first parlay, and though he wouldn't tell anyone, he was glad Draco was such an idiot. Especially since he was trying to get through this mess without the boy dying.</p><p>"I am a Gryffindor for three reasons. Firstly, I was ignorant of all things wizarding. This was intended or I would not have been tossed out to muggles. Secondly, I was naive enough to believe a steady stream of biased opinions. That is my own fault, though it shows a grave flaw in the house sorting system for muggleborn and raised. Thirdly, I was petty enough to allow my own first impressions to be biased and to further bias my sorting. This is also my own fault, and also a flaw if the system cannot overcome a child's childishness." He paused for a moment. "Although given my errand here today, I can't rightfully claim to have outgrown it yet myself."</p><p>Lucius smirked. The Gryffindor had stumbled into a trap no one had bothered to even set up. If his own son weren't at such risk of the Dark Lord's wrath, the day's circumstances might almost be amusing.</p><p>Something else occurred to Harry. "There's a fourth reason. I was overwhelmed. I went from freak to famous, from house elf to Boy-Who-Lived in a single trip to Diagon Alley, and the way everyone treated me on the train did not help." He looked at Voldemort. "By the time I sat to be sorted, I was afraid of the comparisons between us." He looked at his teacup. "Gryffindor was me running away."</p><p>"Ironic."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, the irony is that it was also probably the most Slytherin thing I could do at that moment, even if for all the wrong reasons. How easy would it have been to kill me while I slept in your own house? And how would I have gotten any help at all if everyone looked at me as Dark Lord #3?"</p><p>"Somehow, I am certain you would have managed." Neither had to say that the greatest risk was of one particular wizard perceiving Harry as the next Dark Lord.</p><p>Harry wasn't quite sure of his reading of the situation but it seemed as though the Dark Lord was less angry with Draco after this explanation, so maybe he'd actually undone most of the damage. Lucius Malfoy seemed more at ease as well. Now all he had to worry about was himself.</p><p>"I held my topic in reserve because it wasn't something that could be said before we discussed the prophecies. It is even more valuable than the prophecy itself."</p><p>The Dark Lord glared. "No."</p><p>"I have no reason not to share, but I'd rather not sell it short."</p><p>"I could easily take it from you."</p><p>Harry smiled. "You could, but to take the knowledge in that fashion would destroy any benefit you could have gained from it." It wasn't a pleasant smile.</p><p>In the silence that followed, The Dark Lord's full attention snapped to him, and Harry realized he'd never been so thoroughly scrutinized in his life. Ever, not even by the hat. Voldemort apparently saw whatever he was looking for, as he settled back with a sneer. "One."</p><p>"Two. I said it's more valuable."</p><p>"Potter, don't test me."</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"One, and I'll consider the second once I've heard."</p><p>"One now, but three if you agree it's worth more than the prophecy."</p><p>The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes but nodded.</p><p>Harry leaned forward, suddenly nervous. This was something he'd realized was possible when Hermione listed Nagini as a living horcrux, but hadn't discussed with anyone, not even her. He looked down at the table as he spoke. "Given the link we share and the simplest alterations of the fourth line, it's entirely possible that I may carry one of your horcruxes."</p><p>Even Voldemort lost his composure at that statement. "What?"</p><p>Harry looked up, startled enough to make eye contact as he continued hurriedly, wanting to finish this before he lost his nerve. "If so and if the first part of the third line is reliable, if you marked me as your equal, then you might also carry mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Idle Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort looked absolutely delighted for a long moment as he considered the possibility that he and Harry might carry each other's horcruxes. "Mutual immortality would answer everything!"</p><p>"Worth it?"</p><p>"Yes," he snapped, momentarily caring less about logistics than immortality. "We must determine how to verify this."</p><p>Harry grinned. A total of five open claims would go far in negotiating a truce with the Dark Lord. He might not even need all of them but they were certainly nice to have. Voldemort's distraction also provided an excellent opportunity to wrap things up. Calling for adjournment, Harry picked up his wand and tucked it away in the arm guard up his sleeve. Not having the energy to join in any horcrux research, he settled back in his overstuffed chair and rested his eyes, too tired to care about the risks of dropping his guard among those who would have already killed him if they really wanted him dead. A silken voice forestalled his impending nap.</p><p>"You are welcome to stay for the remainder of the summer," Lucius said. The other two also remained seated and no wands lay on the table.</p><p>As he politely accepted the invitation, Harry briefly pondered if the dictionary actually listed 'required' among the definitions for 'welcome'. He sighed, reaching for his wallet tucked into his robes. "May I summon another elf?"</p><p>Lucius concentrated for a moment and nodded.</p><p>"Dobby!"</p><p>Lucius shook his head ruefully as his own former elf popped in next to Harry's chair. "Master Harry is wanting me?"</p><p>Harry flipped a sickle to the elf. "Has anyone entered my room at the Leaky Cauldron since I left it?"</p><p>Dobby caught the coin and tucked it between two of his hats. He nodded happily. "Tom brought you three things."</p><p>Harry winced. "Thank you. Please pack my things and bring them here. Put those three gifts on the table for me."</p><p>Dobby disappeared, and moments later his trunk and broom popped in beside him. A quill, a quidditch magazine and a red mug appeared on the table. All four wizards looked at them closely.</p><p>"Portkeys, every one of them," Voldemort said.</p><p>Harry grimaced. "Bonfire? If we can agree on my errands, I have some other things to burn with them."</p><p>"Your whole wardrobe?" Draco asked, smirking.</p><p>"Most of it, yes. I'd like to get to Gringotts. Neville mentioned risks if I don't get that done today. And outfitting is less time sensitive, but also a priority. The bonfire can wait until after."</p><p>"We can bring in a tailor to take your measures and you can order whatever you want by owl post."</p><p>"I may do that, but not until after I go to Gringotts and wrap up some parchment." </p><p>The Dark Lord quirked a small smile that was echoed by both Malfoys.</p><p>"Perhaps you ran your errands out of order," Lucius said.</p><p>"That was for after lunch. I didn't expect antagonizing your heir would take more than a minute while I considered the menu." He turned to the Dark Lord with a pointed question. "I won't get to go until we have a truce, will I?"</p><p>The Dark Lord smirked.</p><p>Harry sighed. "When I said I was married to the war, I didn't mean it literally."</p><p>"Potter, why would you say that?" Draco scoffed.</p><p>"Have you seen my life? I told Ginny when we broke up that I was betrothed to the war as an infant, married in the graveyard, unlikely to survive it, and didn't want to leave a widow, or worse another orphan. She told me I was just being morbid, but then I set her up with Dean and suddenly I was the school matchmaker." He shook his head ruefully.</p><p>"Wasn't he with Finnegan?"</p><p>"Off and on. They were regular mostly because being in the same dorm was convenient, but Seamus chased anybody who didn't hex first or run away faster."</p><p>"Broom," Draco snorted.</p><p>Harry snickered. "Please. Everyone learns from somebody. Except Ravenclaws, they get it from books. Gryffindors just have self-designated mentors."</p><p>"Slytherins have mentors too. We're called 'prefects'."</p><p>Harry glanced at the other three wizards at the table and nodded with amusement. All three had been prefects in their day. "I don't think I even want to know the Hufflepuff method. But since we've established that everyone is well acquainted with this digression, let's return to my question. Gringotts. I'd like to get the parchment sorted before I lose even more of my heirs' estates."</p><p>Lucius leveled a critical gaze at him. "That's an interesting turn of phrase."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Growing up with nothing, I rather found it oddly amusing to discover that I wouldn't own my inheritance either."</p><p>Draco looked puzzled. "But you'll be one of the richest men in the country once you claim your lordships."</p><p>"It's not mine, it's my heir's. And as soon as he's born, it's his heir's. The estate never belongs to the living. We just borrow it from the future for a while, and try to pass it on in better shape than we received it."</p><p>"That doesn't make sense!"</p><p>Harry looked at Draco, then to the elder Malfoy. "Perhaps I won't be as far behind on my gap year as I expected. Though I do need to go to Gringotts to ensure a gap year is even worth my time." He looked expectantly at Voldemort again.</p><p>"Is it worth an open claim?"</p><p>"Of course not, and you don't want those funds going into opposing coffers either. I'll offer an eight hour vow."</p><p>"Terms?"</p><p>Harry thought quickly, wanting to limit the vow to his own actions. No sense in losing his magic because some other idiot had to go and get stupid. "I take no intentional action that would prevent me from returning once I have completed my business at Gringotts."</p><p>"You'll also take reasonable precautions to minimize the chances of others interfering with your return."</p><p>Harry nodded and pulled out his wand.</p><p>"And you'll remain with an escort until the goblins take you into their office," Lucius added, "and return to her directly once you've finished business. She will apparate you back here as soon as you clear the Gringotts wards."</p><p>"So long as it's not Bella."</p><p>"My wife."</p><p>"Ah. Polyjuiced as Draco?"</p><p>Lucius smirked.</p><p>"I'll do my best, but I just can't flounce."</p><p>"Potter!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Going to Gringotts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through Diagon Alley with a very popular pureblood lady proved a challenge unto itself. Quite a few people greeted them just wanting to say a few words or ask a quick question. Lady Narcissa was a marvel of efficiency, evading some with upcoming offers of tea or promises to send an owl and inviting others to walk with them for a short distance. She never stopped moving forward. Through it all, Harry remained at her side, trying to maintain a bored sneer while keeping her arm politely tucked into his. For all appearances, her son was escorting her on her errands, rather than her escorting the missing Boy Who Lived.</p><p>As far as that went, though, none but the Order of the Phoenix should know that he was technically missing, and they knew precisely where he'd gone. The public had never been privy to his summer habits and the Prophet had not incited any sort of panic with his name in the headlines. Despite the apparent hush, Harry had an uncertain rumble in his gut that bode poorly for his day's plans. He looked around continually for people he recognized, especially members of the Order of Phoenix. Though he didn't see any, he felt certain they were there.</p><p>Even waylaid by ever so many of Narcissa's fondest acquaintances, they made good time as they strode down the Alley. Soon they reached Gringotts and headed inside, to Harry's great relief. Several people stood around the foyer. Narcissa settled herself in the waiting area while Harry joined the queue. The witch ahead of him took an interminably long time with her transaction, but Harry finally reached the teller.</p><p>"Good afternoon. May gold flow like the wind right past your enemy's banner into your own windmill."</p><p>The goblin looked at him oddly. He must have gotten it wrong. That book Hermione had given him wasn't all that detailed, but it was the best she could find. His shoulders drooped and he weakly backtracked.</p><p>"Errr. Good afternoon."</p><p>"Blood, boy. We like both blood and gold." That smile showed far more teeth than Harry was quite ready to deal with, but he tried again.</p><p>"right past the stagnant banner of your fallen enemy into your own windmill?"</p><p>"Better." The goblin's disgusted tone said not by much.</p><p>"Thank you." Harry would have to remember that tip and maybe prepare some better greetings. Hermione would likely make a long list that would be much more suitable. "Your name?"</p><p>"Longchop. What are you here for?"</p><p>"I'd like to see Griphook when he has a moment."</p><p>"Do you have an appointment?"</p><p>"No, I'll wait." Harry joined Narcissa in the waiting area, to Longchop's surprise. The goblins didn't keep him waiting long. After just a few minutes, Longchop snapped to get Harry's attention and beckoned him to the inner door. Since the goblins didn't seem to want to use any name but his real one, Harry reckoned that to be as discreet as he could hope for.</p><p>Longchop led Harry to a small office where Griphook was seated at a round table with four chairs. A quill lay in front of the chair across from him, so Harry thanked Longchop for his help and sat down. Two folders lay together with the labels Black and Potter. Several more folders lay beneath them, their labels tucked out of sight. A blank sheet of parchment and a quill lay on top of the stack.</p><p>"Good afternoon Griphook. May your gold flow forever and your enemies bleed out." Harry balled up a fist in his lap under the table, his bitten nails just barely long enough to dig into his palm adequately.</p><p>Griphook gave him an excessively toothy grin. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter. May your gold pile high and your enemies fall at your feet."</p><p>Harry relaxed his hand. This greeting went much better than Longchop's. "Thank you. I'd like to claim my lordships."</p><p>Griphook nodded and slid the topmost parchment and quill towards Harry. The movement shuffled the other folders just enough to reveal the label on the third one, Peverell. He briefly pondered the other folders as he looked for an inkpot. Upon closer inspection, though, the quill was tipped in a sharp point rather than a proper slot. </p><p>"Your blood will flow this day, Mr. Potter, at least three drops of it." Griphook tapped the top edge of the parchment.</p><p>"With as many wizards who bleed here and give you our gold, I should hope we're not your enemies," Harry said with a grin.</p><p>"Only when we are at war." The goblin's response was far more serious than Harry wanted. He'd spent far too many years listening to Professor Binns drone on endlessly about goblin wars.</p><p>Harry rubbed his hands until they were warm hoping that would help with blood flow. He pricked his finger with the needle, hardly noticing the slight sting. It took almost a full minute to squeeze out three large drops, and he was glad to avoid having to poke himself a second time. Hovering over the parchment, he watched the blood spread out and flow across the sheet, leaving neat red script in its wake. For a moment, Harry thought of his potions essays once Professor Snape was done with them.</p><p>---</p><p>Wizard:<br/>
name: Harry James Potter<br/>
born: July 31, 1980</p><p>Parents:<br/>
father: James Fleamont Potter<br/>
mother: Lily June Potter nee Evans</p><p>Grandparents:<br/>
grandfather: Fleamont Henry Potter<br/>
grandmother: Euphemia Celeste Potter nee Gamp<br/>
grandfather: Marshall Andrew Evans<br/>
grandmother: Violet Marie Evans nee Taylor</p><p>Godparents:<br/>
godfather: Sirius Orion Black<br/>
godmother: Alice Elizabeth Longbottom nee MacMillan</p><p>Inheritances:</p><p>Potter<br/>
Heir Apparent as of 07/31/1980<br/>
Lordship eligibility as of 10/31/1994</p><p>Gryffindor<br/>
Heir Apparent as of 07/31/1980<br/>
Lordship eligibility as of 10/31/1994</p><p>Peverell<br/>
Heir Presumptive as of 10/31/1981<br/>
Heir Apparent by RoC as of 10/31/1981<br/>
Lordship eligibility as of 10/31/1994</p><p>Slytherin<br/>
Heir Presumptive as of 10/31/1981<br/>
Heir Apparent by RoC as of 10/31/1981<br/>
Lordship eligibility as of 10/31/1994</p><p>Gaunt<br/>
Heir Apparent by RoC as of 10/31/1981<br/>
Lordship eligibility as of 10/31/1994</p><p>Voldemort<br/>
Heir Apparent by RoC as of 10/31/1981<br/>
Lordship eligibility as of 10/31/1981</p><p>Black<br/>
Heir Presumptive by Designation as of 03/21/1994<br/>
Heir Apparent by Designation as of 06/18/1996<br/>
Lordship eligibility as of 06/18/1996</p><p>Other:</p><p>Blodrand<br/>
Created by Lily June Potter nee Evans on 10/31/1981</p><p>Horcrux<br/>
Created by Tom Marvolo Riddle on 10/31/1981</p><p>Basilisk Venom Blooded<br/>
Acquired 05/29/1993, neutralized by Phoenix Tears</p><p>Phoenix Tear Blooded<br/>
Acquired 05/29/1993, neutralized by Basilisk Venom</p><p>Goblet of Fire Immunity<br/>
Granted by the Goblet of Fire on 10/31/1994</p><p>---</p><p>Harry looked over the parchment in dismay. "I need a solicitor or I'll never understand this but I don't know who to trust. Griphook, I think I trust you more than anyone out there."</p><p>The goblin showed even more teeth than usual in an expression that might reflect astonishment, if Harry was reading him correctly.</p><p>"All you want is my gold. That's easy. Them?" Harry waved nebulously towards Diagon Alley. "They all want my life, or my death, or my blood, or my time, or me to fight their war, or my opinion on some political nonsense. Or they want my magic. I had to swear an eight hour vow just to get here."</p><p>Griphook grinned normally and gestured at the parchment.</p><p>"I was eligible for lordship three years ago?"</p><p>"The Tournament granted you adulthood."</p><p>Harry groaned. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I could have used my wand every summer since then!" He sat back remembering goblins don't like their wandless status thrown about, but Griphook didn't seem upset by the comment so Harry continued. "Why am I listed as both apparent and presumptive heir?"</p><p>"You gained the first when the previous presumptive heir passed on,"</p><p>"My father," Harry interrupted in surprise.</p><p>Griphook nodded, "and then the other upon the demise of the title holder."</p><p>"Being apparent should override presumptive."</p><p>"It does. That's just for record keeping."</p><p>Harry nodded. That at least made sense. "So he's not actually Lord Voldemort anymore? I'm dead if he ever learns about that." It was inevitable, really. Harry knew his occlumency was atrocious. "Just to clarify, my father and I were the cadet branch of both Slytherin and Peverell, with the House of Gaunt taking precedence in both, and Riddle was the sole line of Gaunt. After my Dad died, Riddle's death made me heir by birthright as well as right of conquest? But I was never heir of Gaunt until Riddle died?"</p><p>Griphook nodded.</p><p>"I was his next of kin, and now he's mine. This is unreal."</p><p>"Do you wish to update your will?"</p><p>Harry took a moment before answering. "Yes. I would like to add two codicils. With the first, I will link both Gryffindor and Peverell to my named Heir Potter. With the second, I will hold the title Voldemort vacant of heirs for the lifetime and two hundred years after the passing of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and then dismiss it. As for Slytherin and Gaunt, such decisions should not be made with haste. I will send word once I have composed any further codicils."</p><p>The goblin had the necessary parchment on the table in front of Harry in moments, with the special quill for his signature. Harry grimaced at the quill and the scar on the back of his hand twitched just a bit, but for a couple brief signatures, the quill wasn't as harmful as the memories of those detentions. When the codicils were completed, Harry returned to his inheritance listing.</p><p>"I know what a horcrux is, but what is a blodrand?"</p><p>Griphook seemed surprised at his knowledge. "A shield created with the lifeblood of a volunteer."</p><p>"I remember her death. She never bled."</p><p>"Then she completed the ritual without it."</p><p>Harry nodded sadly. The evidence was irrefutable. Some day he would need to read up on the ritual, and hoped it wasn't as awful as the Secrets of the Darkest Artes book he'd had to read for information about horcruxes. He set his inheritance parchment down and changed the subject. "I do have one transaction that may be a bit creative."</p><p>Griphook looked quite interested.</p><p>"I need a copy of my inheritance that overlooks a few lines, perhaps only showing Potter, Gryffindor, Black and Peverell? Maybe even without Gryffindor. I may be required to show it to someone who doesn't need a full accounting."</p><p>Understanding blossomed with a toothy grimace, and they began haggling a price. Harry started with the usual fee for an inheritance test while the goblin began two decimal places over. In the end, they agreed upon thrice the usual fee for each line Harry wished to remove. Harry bought three versions, two copies each of one that only removed Voldemort, one that also removed Slytherin and Gaunt, and one that only listed Potter, Black and Peverell. He talked his way into a second copy of his actual inheritance for free since he was not removing any lines. By the time he had all of the parchment he wanted, he was sucking pinpricks on all ten of his fingers.</p><p>When Harry mentioned a strong preference for sending only limited inheritance information to the Ministry, Griphook looked like he was having a great time with these negotiations. Harry just wanted to find a cot. With that same bloody quill, he signed more parchment acknowledging his claim to each of the lordships he had inherited including, ruefully shaking his head, Lord Voldemort. In lieu of an accounts overview, he requested all of the ledgers be copied for him to take and review later. Lastly, he declined a trip to visit all of his new vaults in favor of just paying another fee to receive an inventory of each.</p><p>Resigning himself to yet another signature, Harry brought up another codicil. "Unless this codicil is withdrawn, I will also pair Slytherin and Gaunt with my named Heir Potter. I furthermore strongly urge that my heirs Slytherin, Gaunt and Peverell immediately disinherit and disown Tom Marvolo Riddle from each of those Houses in favor of their other heirs."</p><p>Griphook had that parchment ready for him promptly.</p><p>"That should keep me alive for at least a week." </p><p>Not having any further business that he could think of, Harry settled up with Griphook and was pleasantly surprised that his final bill came reasonably close to his estimate. He gathered together all of his inheritance parchments and ledgers, sending the duplicates down to his vault. He took a swig of the polyjuice and waited for it to take effect, and then he was ready to go. He and Griphook exchanged another set of blood and gold greetings. Harry decided he should write them down when he had a chance to. The ones the goblins spoke would mostly likely be suitable for another goblin.</p><p>This close to evening, the lobby was even busier than when he'd come in. Narcissa was still sitting in the waiting area, leaning over a small tome in her lap but looking around more than reading. As soon as she saw him, Narcissa smiled and stood up, gesturing with her arm for them to head out.</p><p>Before the inner door could close behind him, Harry fled back into the offices of the bank. As soon as the door closed, immense pain shot through him and he collapsed into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the darkness faded, Harry recognized several crucial facts. Firstly, his body hurt like he'd been under the cruciatus and his head throbbed, but it wasn't his scar. The pain radiated from just behind his left ear. Secondly, he was laying on an uncomfortably stiff flat surface with his feet propped up. Thirdly, the damp air and smell of leather polish meant he was not waking up in the school hospital wing, and did not know where he was. Fourthly, several voices nearby were discussing him. He heard his name twice within moments but could not make out what else they were saying. Fifthly, his body felt too comfortable, neither restrained nor ... the polyjuice had worn off.</p><p>He sat up in a panic, scrambling to get his feet under him and reaching dizzily around for glasses and wand. He'd been here for too long, at least another full hour. He had to know the time. Nothing else mattered.</p><p>He was immediately surrounded by goblins, which explained why he couldn't understand anything. They'd been speaking gobbledegook. One of them pressed a tray of potions towards him. Gringotts. He was still at Gringotts, and he didn't know how much longer he had to get back to Malfoy Manor. His glasses and wand were both on the tray and he grabbed at them first. </p><p>"Lumos. Oh, thank Merlin, I still have time."</p><p>His wand lit up and he sagged in relief. He wasn't too late yet. A tempus showed that he had slept for less than two hours and still had more than a third of his vow remaining. </p><p>The tray contained an assortment of the basics, a pain potion, stomach settler, bruise and swelling relief, pepper-up, and calming draught. Harry examined the marks on the vials and was impressed. These goblins had standards. He might hate the professor, but he trusted his potions. He quickly downed all five, despite knowing that pepper-ups and calming draughts don't mix well. He'd just have to deal with the side effects later.</p><p>"Thank you," Harry said to the goblins, beginning to see them as individuals. Griphook was the first one he could put a name to. "Griphook! What happened?"</p><p>"You set off an alarm, Lord Potter. I would not guess you for a thief."</p><p>Harry shook his head and regretted it since the potions were still taking effect. "I'm more likely to be stolen than to steal."</p><p>Those words, though said as much in jest as fear, caused every goblin to go rigid.</p><p>"No one steals from Gringotts." The angry voice came from a goblin who was slightly shorter than Griphook, but whose finely tailored clothing all but screamed 'boss'.</p><p>"I don't want anything to happen to anyone. I'm not pressing charges or anything. It's just that they all think they know what's best for me even without bothering to ask me, and they just don't know when enough is enough. But my guest out there might not be my guest. I wasn't sure, and with my vow I couldn't take the risk. Is she still waiting?" Harry knew he was rambling badly, but with the Goblins' reputation for swift and harsh justice, he couldn't risk any misunderstanding.</p><p>Griphook spoke rapidly in gobbledegook as another goblin hurried out.</p><p>"If she wasn't who she seemed, and if she took me some place else, I'd lose my magic. If I don't get back, I'll lose my magic. This is so messed up." Harry set his head in his hands and continued mumbling to himself. "I was fine. Tom was fine. Lucius is an idiot and should never be allowed to name terms on a vow again."</p><p>The goblin came back nodding.</p><p>"Thank you. I can't go that way. Griphook, is there another way out?"</p><p>Another flurry of gobbledegook resulted in many goblins nodding, the boss goblin first. All but Griphook left. </p><p>"It is approved."</p><p>"One moment, please." Not knowing where they would need to go or if the route or destination might be visible, Harry quaffed the third dose of polyjuice and waited a moment for it to take effect. "I'm ready."</p><p>"There is one requirement, Lord Potter." In one hand, Griphook held up a strip of cloth, in the other a quarterstaff.</p><p>Harry grimaced but nodded. Even as he did not want to be seen, it made sense that the goblins had things they did not wish him to see. He accepted the blindfold and took off his glasses, tucking them into his robe. He wrapped the itchy cloth across his eyes, tying it behind his head.</p><p>"Hold out your hand, Lord Potter."</p><p>Harry did so and felt a smooth wooden shaft land against his palm. He gripped it automatically and realized Griphook held the other end. After brief experimentation, he could feel quarterstaff's echo of the goblin's movements and was able to walk along slowly but upright. This definitely beat stooping over to keep a hand on Griphook's shoulder. Harry wondered if this back exit might not be so rare a request.</p><p>His musings quickly turned to his dilemma. If that was Narcissa in the waiting room, then his current actions breached the requirement to return to his escort for apparation. If that wasn't her though, going out there would violate the reasonable precautions clause. The intent of the vow was to return to Malfoy Manor, but the terms were just as or maybe even more important. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He really, really wanted to hex Lucius senseless.</p><p>He stumbled several times while ruminating. Not being able to see where he was walking didn't help either. Eventually Griphook pulled him through a narrow space into an area with markedly different air.</p><p>"You can apparate from here."</p><p>"Portkey?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Thank you Griphook. I think it would be best to let my guest sit there for another couple of hours or as long as she wants to, while my vow times out. May your enemies' gold line your vault and their bones line your walls." He thought he was getting the hang of these greetings now. That one sounded almost clever.</p><p>"You're welcome, Lord Potter. May your gold pile high and your enemies fall at your feet."</p><p>"If there's ever anything I can do to help you, please let me know." Harry activated the portkey in the Malfoy ring and grimaced as the hook grabbed him by his navel. The last thing he heard was a sharp bark of laughter that just might be astonishment.</p><p>---</p><p>Blindfolded in a body that didn't quite fit, Harry crashed to a floor in a badly disadvantaged landing position. Immediate flares of pain reported both ankles twisted at best, sprained or broken at worst, and his left knee and elbow seriously bruised. He also managed to hit that same spot behind his left ear. As he scrabbled to remove the blindfold, he could hear footsteps hastening towards him. Retrieving his glasses and blinking in the soft lighting, he finally recognized the Malfoy receiving room and saw Riddle and Draco standing between him and the doorway to the manor, wands ready.</p><p>"Has Lady Malfoy returned?"</p><p>Recognizing the concern in Harry's voice, Draco went rigid. His grip tightened until his knuckles went white.</p><p>"No," Riddle answered.</p><p>"It might've been her in the waiting room, but something seemed off. I wasn't sure."</p><p>The Dark Lord's expression shifted slightly, encouraging Harry to continue.</p><p>"I don't know exactly. She wasn't sitting right? She smiled? Her expression was too open?" Harry scooted over to the corner, wanting walls at his back. "I asked Griphook for a back way out."</p><p>"And the goblins required privacy."</p><p>Harry nodded. "It was a fair request." He carefully removed his trainers and prodded at his ankles, deeming them probably not worse than sprained but unlikely to carry him for a while. Transfiguring the blindfold to a bandage, he wrapped the left one, clearly the worse of the two, and sealed it with a sticking charm.</p><p>"Will you let me see what you saw?"</p><p>Harry nodded, somewhat surprised the Dark Lord had actually asked, though to his credit he'd been unfailingly polite this entire day, even when angered. Harry focused on the memory before looking up, not wanting to share that final codicil with the very man he'd written it against. Together, they watched as his return to the waiting room played through his mind, starting with the door opening. Several times the scene backed up to show something again or focused in on a small detail of Narcissa's poise or posture. Harry's vague sense of unease increased.</p><p>"You may have been right." Riddle turned to Draco and locked their eyes together. Within moments, the blonde was shaking his head without breaking eye contact.</p><p>"Why would anyone do such a thing?"</p><p>Harry couldn't help but be relieved that he'd made the right choice. "I came here from a public floo so they know where I am, and that I needed to get to Gringotts today. They saw a poor copy of you with your mother and assumed the obvious. At least they didn't get to us before we got there. Your mother is very good at staying in motion while conversing." Harry knew he needed to distract Draco before the blonde completely melted down. "Draco, do you have a family clock? If not I could check the tapestry."</p><p>"No, my mother says watching it encourages paranoia."</p><p>That brought Mrs. Weasley to mind and Harry couldn't find an argument. He was just about to call for Kreacher when a thought crossed his mind. "Did your father grant one time or ongoing access for my elves?"</p><p>Draco focused briefly. "It's still open."</p><p>That actually surprised Harry, giving him an unexpected feeling of welcome. He swallowed that down and called for Kreacher.</p><p>"Filthy halfblood master called?"</p><p>So much for the notion that being accepted by the family magic would inspire the house elf to keep a civil tongue. The elf did at least recognize his elevation to the lordship and that it was indisputably not false. Small steps.</p><p>"Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black is missing. Please check the tapestry and tell me if her ink has changed."</p><p>The elf popped out and back in again in moments. "The great and noble lady's ink is dark."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Thank you, Kreacher. That is all." As Kreacher disappeared again, Harry looked at Draco. "She's still alive, so we just need to find her. Glamour yourself round faced with brown hair and eyes, and check her favorite stores in Diagon. The easiest way to get her out of the way would be confunding her with her own errands."</p><p>Draco seemed relieved at having a reasonable plan, even moreso once he received a nod from the Dark Lord. Several swishes of his wand later, and he appeared an ordinary wizard.</p><p>"Dress down a bit," Harry added. "Notice-me-not while you're wandering, and try not to flounce."</p><p>Draco sneered at Harry as he transfigured his robes before heading out to apparate.</p><p>Harry looked at Riddle. "I don't know what I can do to help. Even if I could walk, I wouldn't leave the manor for another," he quickly cast a tempus, "three hours and nine minutes unless it's burning down."</p><p>"We do need to get you moved to your room. Lucius had your things taken in for you."</p><p>Harry knew this was going to be awful, and when the featherlight and levitation spells hit him, he just sighed. A few minutes later, he landed on an enormous bed within a gigantic room that had an attached sitting room as well as a private ensuite. His trunk stood at the foot of the bed. Harry had never had so much space. The suite was easily half the size of the house he grew up in. A light blanket unfolded itself above him and settled over him neatly, distracting him from further examining the room.</p><p>"You should rest. I'll keep Lucius informed."</p><p>The last thought that crossed his mind before he dozed off was that the Dark Lord's bedside manner was almost as comforting as Madam Pomfrey's. He wasn't sure that either would appreciate the comparison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. More Headaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up with a pounding headache, vomiting, shivering, soaked in sweat and utterly exhausted. He gasped for breath and retched again, the taste in his mouth preventing him from gaining control over his stomach. The movement made his head spin. Tears burned his eyes but he couldn't regret the mix of potions he'd taken. His magic was worth this misery.</p><p>An elf popped in and then back out again, and a few minutes later, Narcissa came in. Harry tried to smile when he saw her, but his stomach rippled once again and all he could do was clench his jaw while she vanished the evidence and cast an air clearing charm. After a moment, he greeted her more politely.</p><p>"Draco found you? I'm glad."</p><p>Narcissa nodded. "I was at Twilfitt and Tattings, being fitted for new formal dress robes as a rush order, cut and pinned on the spot for basting and trying on. I didn't know what came over me until he explained. Let's see what's going on with you." She began waving her wand in a diagnostic spell Harry was unfortunately too familiar with.</p><p>"I took pepper-up and calming draught."</p><p>Narcissa clucked her tongue as her diagnostics confirmed his confession. "You know better than that." </p><p>Harry nodded. "I had to get back. Nothing else mattered."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell the Dark Lord?"</p><p>"Wouldn't change anything," Harry said, shrugging. "I was already useless from a bad landing, and tossed into bed first thing anyways. They needed to look for you. Bed was fine for me. I couldn't help and didn't need to be a bother."</p><p>At his mention of a bad landing, she began casting several other diagnostics in a rapid series of graceful swishes. Harry recognized them all and didn't bother listing off his bumps and bruises. She already knew.</p><p>"I also took a pain potion, swelling and bruising reducer, and stomach soother right before porting over. Some of that was still in me when I landed and it helped." He patted himself down in a few places to confirm that the bruising along his left side was minimal. When he patted his head though, he winced. He'd bludgered himself behind the ear twice and his skull was not happy about it. "I hope that doesn't need skelegro."</p><p>She ran more scans targeting the troublesome spot. "It does not. It does, however, need plenty of rest. Avoid too much magic until you finish healing."</p><p>Harry winced. Magic could heal a lot of things, but nothing would truly offset the effects of stupidity. </p><p>"You do have a mild concussion, and you should've mentioned that, since you need better monitoring than a house elf's nursery charms."</p><p>"I wasn't thinking clearly." It was the obvious choice for an excuse, with a head wound. "Nursery charms?"</p><p>"To know when a child wakes up, or anyone for that matter, as promptly as they show up with my morning tea."</p><p>Harry lay still while Narcissa charmed a bit more of his day's adventure away. Lastly, she summoned an elf for another pain potion, bruise reducer and stomach soother. Harry was not surprised that neither potion he'd improperly mixed together were on the menu. He probably wasn't allowed those again for a few days at least.</p><p>"You're cleared to get out of bed. Dinner will be in twenty minutes."</p><p>Once she headed out, Harry sat up slowly to avoid the dizzies, and then cast a quick tempus. His nap was not all that long and he had over an hour left before his vow timed out. He gathered clothing and made his way into the ensuite. Twenty minutes was usually plenty of time for him to shower and change. He'd grown up with five minute showers, and managed to get from bed to breakfast within fifteen minutes of waking up on many mornings despite the number of stairs from the Gryffindor tower. But while unsteady on his feet, the time passed too quickly. Harry was the last to the table. Draco made a face but no one complained.</p><p>Even more elegant than lunch, the dinner place settings held a wide array of cutlery. Harry kept an eye on Draco to see which he should use for each dish. The Slytherins ate with nearly perfect posture, and Harry alternated between trying to mimic them and giving in to the general ache of his body after the day's tumbling. Soup, salad and bread courses came and went while Narcissa guided the conversation through a series of topics ranging from non-war current events to the boys' upcoming studies and potential career paths.</p><p>About halfway through the main course, Lucius dropped his fork and knife clattering onto his plate and looked unseeing towards the drapes of the panorama window. When he touched his lord's ring, everyone at the table but Harry stiffened, dropping their utensils and reaching for their heir's or consorts' rings. Harry watched as they all looked around at something he could not see, and then simultaneously shuddered.</p><p>"Will somebody tell me what's going on?"</p><p>Lucius tapped his ring again and Harry's portkey ring heated up against his finger. Touching the stone as the others had, Harry became aware of a woven tapestry of magic surrounding the manor. Right as he realized he was looking at the Malfoy wards, something jarred against the mesh. It felt like the entire impact pounded him just behind his left ear, and his finger slid away from the stone. The web of magic quickly faded from sight. The others shuddered again as something else struck the wards.</p><p>Harry groaned and cast a tempus. His vow still had sixteen minutes to go.</p><p>He also had an idea.</p><p>"Lord Malfoy, how quickly can you blink the wards?"</p><p>Lucius shook off his concentration and considered the question. "Blink in what way?"</p><p>"Bring them down and back up again, or perhaps reverse them to pull the ward breaker in while leaving everyone else outside."</p><p>"That is a thought, but once inside, he'll have an easier time breaching them."</p><p>"That's why we should step out and greet him. If it's who I think it is, he'll talk to me."</p><p>"And who might that be?"</p><p>"The magic I felt has a Weasley flavor, so my guess is Bill, the Gringott's cursebreaker."</p><p>"Gringotts? Not for long he's not." Lucius shook his head slightly.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Gringotts requires all of their employees to remain neutral in any major conflict. He'll be fired for trespassing as soon as I get word to them, especially if I can prove this assault is a greeting from Dumbledore's little group of phoenixes."</p><p>"Perfect, then he'll definitely listen to me, and I'll throw his brother in for good measure."</p><p>"You would give up the Weasel?" Draco asked skeptically.</p><p>"Ron? Why him? He's not doing anything in the war yet. No, I'll set Bill on Charlie, and keep the dragons off the field, too. But we should move quickly."</p><p>When the Dark Lord nodded at the plan, Lucius summoned an elf and gave him some quiet instructions. Then everyone stood up and the Dark Lord wrapped a spell around himself, but Harry shook his head.</p><p>"If Moody is out there, he can see through most forms of invisibility. We'll have to show you what happened once we get back."</p><p>An irked Dark Lord came back into view and took his seat again. Harry followed the Malfoys out, asking Narcissa for another headache potion on the way. She leveled a dark gaze at him but gave him one anyways. Getting pounded by the assault on the wards was not following her instructions to avoid excessive magic while he healed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Confrontations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry followed the Malfoys on a short walk through the manor grounds. He took point once they rounded the corner and saw Bill Weasley standing as close to the ward as he could, with half a dozen other members of the Order just on the other side of it. Harry stepped forward with his wand loosely in his hand. The Malfoys stayed back, covering him. Bill was smart enough to put his wand away.</p><p>"Hey Bill."</p><p>"Harry, it's good to see you." He stepped forward with his arms outstretched, and seemed upset when Harry stepped back and leveled his wand.</p><p>"I'm sorry, no hugs right now. I've foiled four kidnapping attempts so far today alone. Three by secret portkey, which everyone should know that I hate after fourth year, and one with a more personal touch at Gringotts."</p><p>Bill shook his head in confusion. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Me? I was in the middle of dinner. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm trying to rescue you."</p><p>"Why? I'm fine."</p><p>"So you're not here against your will?"</p><p>"No, who told you that?"</p><p>"You went to the Leaky and then your things disappeared."</p><p>"I sent Dobby to pack up for me when I found out my room there was spiked with portkeys." Harry changed his tone to show a level of annoyance. "So now I get to spend my next month with books you read when you were six years old." Harry looked dismayed with the prospect, and Bill briefly looked sympathetic.</p><p>"So Bill, why are you here tonight?"</p><p>"They needed help to come get you and"</p><p>Harry shook his head to cut him off. "Gringotts requires you to remain neutral. I think it's best if you go back to Egypt for a couple of years or so."</p><p>Bill recognized the undertone and slowly nodded.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong. Family is important. Visiting is fine. Speaking of family, though, I'd like it if you spoke with Charlie about staying in Romania. I wouldn't want to have to kill any dragons. They are beautiful beasts."</p><p>Bill looked stunned at Harry's extreme perspective. "Why do you think you'd have to kill them?"</p><p>"Because there's only a handful of wizards who can, so if the dragons show up to fight, it probably would be me who has to deal with them, because that's just how my luck goes." Behind him, he heard shuffling and figured Draco was trying to keep from laughing. Harry wondered if he could break the blonde's composure and bet himself privately that he could. "Since I'd rather not, please just ask Charlie to keep them at the reserve for a while. That would be great."</p><p>Still somewhat nonplussed, Bill nodded again. There were hushed whispers among the other members of the Order standing outside the wards, and Moody spoke up.</p><p>"Are you sure you're entirely yourself, Harry?"</p><p>"Well, I'm immune to the imperius. I could throw off a decently strong caster in fourth year."</p><p>Moody was not pleased at the reminder of the events of that year. "There's potions, other forms of magic."</p><p>"I disagree with you, therefore I must be charmed? That's lovely logic."</p><p>"But Harry, you're abandoning everything you've been taught."</p><p>"There's a lot I still need to learn, and some things must be taught within the family. But if you all like, Bill can cast any diagnostics on me." He quickly turned to Bill. "Enunciate if you will, or I can't account for any spells cast in response."</p><p>Bill glanced at the three Malfoys, wands still at the ready, before drawing his own. Narcissa stepped forward to verify the spells he intended to cast. While they spoke together, Harry looked around at the rest of the Order.</p><p>"Tonks, was that you at Gringotts earlier today?"</p><p>Narcissa didn't even glance over, too polite to abandon her own discussion. But Tonks reddened just a bit and looked down. Harry shrugged it off and looked over at Bill, as he and Narcissa seemed to reach an agreement.</p><p>Bill cast several spells in quick succession while Narcissa gathered the resulting scrolls. They reviewed them together. Bill seemed upset by the results, and his reaction drew snarls from the bystanders beyond the wards. Narcissa seemed angry, and the other Malfoys picked up on that quickly. Harry sighed. He just knew there was going to be a regimen of awful potions because of this.</p><p>"Harry, how do you have over three dozen naturally healed breaks?" Bill seemed distressed by his question, and the other members of the Order looked shocked.</p><p>"Uncle Vernon."</p><p>"Half of them are ribs, two vertebra and your pelvis. What happened, Harry?"</p><p>"He liked to slam me into doorframes. But I don't remember breaking my back or hip. I must have been very young for those." Harry's matter-of-fact nonchalance only seemed to upset everyone even more.</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>"I asked if I could stay somewhere else, but the wards were too important for my protection. We're off topic. I can't do anything about my childhood. I survived. I left. But that's not even the question at hand. Are there any listings for compulsions, be it curse, charm, potion or otherwise?"</p><p>Bill shook his head. "No."</p><p>"Great! Then everyone can take me at my word that I plan to stay here for the rest of the summer."</p><p>There was a lot of shuffling among the Order members. They really did not like hearing that.</p><p>"We might take you more seriously if you didn't have Malfoy wands at your back," Moody said.</p><p>Harry blinked as he mentally reviewed the direct line spanning between the Malfoy males, himself, and Bill, realizing how easily it could be misinterpreted. He stepped to the side. The wands did not move.</p><p>"That should clear that up. Let me put it this way. Here, all of you at least know where I am. Any further issue, and I will relocate to a quieter holding. Any more forcible efforts to change my plans without my consent, and I will press charges. Moody, do I have your word that you will relay my message?"</p><p>"You have it."</p><p>"Thank you. Lord Malfoy, do we need Bill for anything else?"</p><p>Lucius focused for a moment. "No, Heir Weasley may pass through the wards."</p><p>Bill did so, and Lucius focused once again. Harry knew Bill was locked out with the others. The Malfoys sheathed their wands, Lucius into his cane and the other two up their sleeves. Narcissa also tucked the scrolls into her robes.</p><p>"One more thing before you all leave. I'd like a private word with Tonks, please."</p><p>They seemed reluctant to step away.</p><p>"It's a family matter."</p><p>Remus shook his head. "We will not leave her behind. Why have you taken their side, pup?"</p><p>"I'm not siding with anyone other than myself at the moment. I came here to aggravate Draco, which worked out better than I ever could have expected, and I stayed to ask questions and see the bigger picture about this whole war. Perhaps if my questions were answered sooner, I'd have felt less need to go searching."</p><p>"Pup, we were about to bring you in as a full member."</p><p>"Still a one-sided point of view, isn't it? And would you have prepared me to take my seat on the Wizengamot? I could show up with a butterbeer and my school robes." Harry knew Draco was trying not to laugh. "So why is anyone surprised when a daughter of House Black is making an effort to ensure I don't make a fool of myself? Why do you think I'm staying here, Remus?" He blinked twice and then offered his arm to Lady Malfoy, quietly apologizing to her for taking so long to remember. "Why would I be studying books for children half my age? My godfather read those same books as a child, Remus, and I'm sure I'll hate them just as much as he did. I might also check the Potter library for my father's. He wasn't any more a stickler on formality than Sirius was, from what I've heard, but I'm sure he had the training."</p><p>Remus nodded sadly. "I sat their gap year with them. It was enlightening. You'll do well with the Longbottoms after next year."</p><p>"So you know gap year assumes I've been raised to basic etiquette all my life, which I have not, thus tomorrow I start remedial etiquette lessons." He dropped his voice harshly on those last three words and was almost sure he'd heard Draco snort. "But as you insist, I'll discuss family matters with Tonks openly. It's nothing secret, but privacy would have been to her favor." He turned to the metamorphmagus and held up his wand upright, lighting it with a lumos. "Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, you used family magic to mimic another member of the family without her consent and to hinder my claim as Heir to House Black. That is not acceptable. I'm sure there's official words for what I'm saying, but my training in formal protocol is only barely beginning. Do not use your gift against the family again. Is that clear?"</p><p>Tonks paled at the improper but official warning that she was under family censure, even if Harry hadn't said it quite in that way. Any further misstep could cost her access to the family magics at all. She nodded.</p><p>"I expect a formal apology to your aunt. I understand that House Black straddles both sides of this war. I will not make any statement for an official family stance, as it's far too late for that, and I couldn't honestly tell you what my stance is at the moment either. I only require that the family does not use family magic against family, and when possible avoids altercations with family at all. I also encourage the family to reconcile with each other, and I don't need to be there for any of that."</p><p>Narcissa gently squeezed his arm in a comforting manner. With the briefest eye contact, he caught her slight nod.</p><p>"Why would it matter if you're there or not?" Tonks asked, ever the Hufflepuff.</p><p>"Well, if Bellatrix decides to say hello to her sisters, I shouldn't be there. I'd be far too likely to break my own word. As it stands, though, Lady Narcissa has been kind enough to acknowledge my request. You and your mother are welcome to stop by for tea. Please owl ahead." He noxed his wand and looked around to all of the Order members. "As for myself, I have now reached my majority and I do not authorize any action taken against my person. Please leave me alone."</p><p>A stunned group of Order members finally apparated away. Harry thought over his first official action as Lord Black and was quite pleased with himself for how he handled it. Sure, he needed a bit of polishing up, but his decisions were sound. He offered warnings and showed just enough teeth to back them up. He didn't think Bill or Tonks would give him any further trouble, but some of the others might need to actually see what lay beyond a warning. Tucking his wand into his sleeve he and Narcissa followed the other Malfoys back inside as the moment apparently transitioned to practicing how to walk with a lady. Interestingly enough, the position of Narcissa's arms wrapped around his did not impede his access to his wand holster at all. Etiquette really was all about technique.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>